Harry Potter und die Macht der Melodie
by Nachtregen
Summary: Draco ist musikalisch begabt. Harry nicht. Ginny bittet um einen Gefallen und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf. H/D wie immer...
1. Musikalisch Unbegabt

**A/N**: Ich sitze in Australien auf einem Festival und die Muse trifft mich. Das erstaunliche an dieser Story ist, dass sie schon fertig ist. Von vorne bis hinten. Sie verfolgt drei simple Ziele. Erstens, Harry und Draco zusammenzubringen, zweitens, den Mangel an Musik in Harry Potter wieder gut zu machen und drittens, allen Lesern Freude zu bereiten. Der naechste Teil ist schon fast fertig.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Story Title: **Harry Potter und die Muse des Folks

**Chapter: **1 , Musikalisch Unbegabt  
**Rating: **K, (falls ich spaeter ausschweifend werde…)

**Summary: **Draco ist musikalisch begabt. Harry nicht. Ginny bittet um Hilfe und die Geschichte nimmt seinen Lauf. H/D wie immer…..

Harry Potter und die Muse des Folks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ein Folkfestival?", fragte Harry tonlos und sah Hermine skeptisch von der Seite an.

Ihr Augen schimmerten vor Aufregung und ihre buschigen braunen Locken tanzten leicht, als sie den Kopf wandte um Harrys Blick zu erwidern.

"Nicht irgendein Festival, Harry. Es ist das Foodword Creek Folk Festival."

In ihrer Antwort schwang solch eine Selbstverständlichkeit mit, wie nur Hermine es konnte. Sie würde wohl nie damit aufhören, erstaunt darüber zu sein, wie wenig Harry im Allgemeinen über die Zauberwelt wusste.

"Und nicht nur das. Es ist das erste FCFF seid fünfundsiebzig Jahren!"

"Na und das kann ja nur was Gutes bedeuten, wenn so lange schon niemand mehr davon hören wollte."

Sie waren an einem der Geheimhänge angekommen, die eine Abkürzung zur großen Halle versprachen und als Harry ihr die runde Tür aufhielt, beschleunigte Hermine aufgeregt ihren Schritt. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten sich in die Listen der freiwilligen Helfer einzuschreiben.

"Sie nicht albern Harry. Das Festival findet doch nicht statt, weil jemand davon "hören will". Das ganze ist ein langer und magisch schwieriger Prozess. Es gibt leider nur sehr wenige Aufzeichnungen darüber und alles was ich durch die Hogwartsschulbücher in Erfahrung bringen konnte lief auf das Gleiche hinaus: Einheit, Brüderlichkeit und Wettbewerb."

"Das kommt mir bekannt vor…", erwiderte Harry immernoch keineswegs überzeugt, als er sich beeilte mit ihren raschen Schritten mitzuhalten.

Sie gab ein schnaubendes Lachen von sich und rollte mit den Augen. "Das hab ich auch als erstes gedacht. Aber der Vorteil des FCFF, gegenüber dem trimagischen Tunier ist, dass er keine Gewalt beinhaltet. Kein kleinstes bisschen."

Harry konnte nur Grinsen bei dem zufriedenen Ton, mit dem sie ihre Erklärung beendete.

"Und außerdem", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause noch triumphierend hinzu,"gibt es keine Altersbeschränkung."

Sie sprangen förmlich die langen Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinunter, die für diese Zeit ungewöhnlich hektisch war. Anscheinend war Hermine nicht die einzige, die sich über dieses Festival dumm und dämlich freute. Harry bemerkte vor allem aufgeregte Begeisterung bei Mitschülern, die sich sonst nie sonderlich viel in schulischen Aktivitäten beteiligten oder mit außerordentlich guten Noten glänzten.

Er drehte sich um und began in einer komischen Form des Rückwärtstrabes vor Hermine herzulaufen.

"Wie genau sieht denn der Wettbewerb aus?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von Skeptik in der Stimme.

"Musik. Schüler und Schülerinnen machen ein ganzes Wochenende zusammen Musik. Entweder einzelnd oder in Gruppen, dabei spielt es auch gar keine Rolle, ob die Teilnehmenden von einer Schule sind, oder schon besonders lange miteinander Musik machen. Es geht um Einheit, Brüderlichkeit-"

"Und Wettbewerb.", beendete Harry den Satz für sie." Das hab ich soweit ja verstanden, was mich nur irritiert ist der Gedanke, wie wir in so kurzer Zeit Instrumente lernen oder Bands gründen sollen?."

Hermine blieb aprubt stehen, was Harry dazu zwang in seinem Trab innezuzuhalten und zurück zu dem Ort zu joggen, wo sie angehalten hatte und ihn mit ungläubiger Miene anstarrte.

"Harry, du kannst mir nicht allen ernstes erzählen, das du nicht weißt das Hogwarts eine Band hat? Wir haben einen Chor und es gibt privaten Einzelunterricht für bestimmte Instrumente. Außerdem können die Schueler, die musikalisch aktiv sind, aber noch keine Zugehörigkeit haben und nicht alleine auftreten wollen, sich seit zwei Wochen in einer neuen Band-Gründungsliste eintragen. Daher auch die national übergreifenden Zusammenstellungen."

Harry spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und ein paar Schüler stehen geblieben waren, um zu hören was Hermine so aus der Fassung brachte.

Mit einer leisen Ahnung, dass nicht weit von ihnen ein gewisser blonder Slytherin stand und gespielt gelangweilt in ihre Richtung starrte, zog Harry and Hermines Umhangzipfel und bugsierte sie mit sich ziehend in die große Halle, wo sie sich schnell in die nicht allzu lange Reihe derjenigen einordneten, die als Freiwillige bei den Aufbauten und Planungen des Festivals mithelfen wollten.

"Aber ich kenne nicht eine einzige Person, die auch nur ein Instrument spielt!", zischte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf und immernoch rot angelaufenen Ohren. Wenn sich Hermines Augen noch mehr vor Erstaunen weiten könnten, wüdern ihre Augäpfel herauskullern, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Und ob du Leute kennst. Seamus zum Beispiel oder die Patil-Schwestern. Sogar die Creevey-Brüder machen irgendetwas Duett-Mäßiges, aber frag mich nicht was. Terry Boot und Sally-Anne Perks. Ginny."

"Ginny?!" Jetzt war es an Harry vor überraschung nach Luft zu schnappen. Wie, fragte er sich selbst anzweifelnd, konnte er das all die Jahre nicht mitbekommen haben?

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Halle der Schüler schweifen und fragte sich mulmig wie viele von ihnen verborgene Talente besaßen, von denen er nicht auch nur den geringsten Schimmer hatte.

Entlang der steinernen Längswände der grossen Halle waren quadratische hölzerne Tische aufgebaut, hinter denen, mit Papier und Feder ausgerüstet, Schüler saßen und ellenlange verschiedenartige Listen erstellten.

über ihren Köpfen schwebten Fahnen mit Aufschriften wie: Catering, Betreuung, Einzelperformance, Gruppenperformance, Bewertungssyteme, Regelwerke, Juroren, Kriterien und Internationale Zusammenarbeit.

Der Tisch an dem sie standen und warteten verkündete mit violettleuchtendem Banner "Koordination".

Harry hatte sich noch nicht dazu entschieden, wie er seine Zeit des Festivals verbringen würde. Auftreten würde er bestimmt nicht, aber das sie sich alle in irgendeiner Weise beteiligen würden war Vorraussetzung.

Sein Blick blieb an einem platinblonden Haarschopf hängen. Draco Malfoy stand am anderen Ende der Halle und hatte seinen langen Oberkörper über eine der Listen gebeugt. Mit einer fließend gleichmäßigen Handbewegung trug er seinen Namen ein.

Erfolglos versuchte Harry die Inschrift, auf der Fahne über dem Kopf seines Rivalen, zu erkennen, doch als er auch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen noch nichts entziffern konnte, stieß er Hermine von der Seite an und fragte, so unbeteiligt, wie es ihm möglich war:"Für was trägt Malfoy sich da ein?"

Hermine beendete das _er_ ihres Nachnamens mit einem Schwung, legte die Feder bei Seite und trat ein paar Schritte vom Tisch zurück, um den Nachrückern Platz zu machen.

"Ich glaube es heisst Gruppenperformance zwei, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre."

"Gruppenperformance zwei?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

"Oh. Das ist für die Schüler, die ein Instrument spielen, aber noch keine Band oder sonstige Zugehörigkeit haben. Ich frag mich ehrlich gesagt, warum Malfoy nicht alleine auftritt…"

Harry fühlte sich wie geohrfeigt. Draco spielte ein Instrument, Hermine wusste offensichtlich davon und er hatte keine Möglichkeit in irgendeiner Weise damit zu konkurrieren.

"Weißt du was für ein Instrument er spielt?",fragte er mit einer Stimme, die selbst für ihn merkwürdig hohl klang, aber zu seinem Glück schien Hermine das nicht zu bemerken, da sie im gleichen Moment Rons roten Haarschopf in der Menge entdeckt hatte.

"Cello oder Kontrabass oder so.",antwortete sie und winkte Ron mit einer mütterlich strengen Miene zu ihnen, die dieser, mit dem passenden Gesichtsausdruck des unartigen Kindes, erwiderte.

"Wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben dich überall gesucht. Es wird Zeit das du dich einträgst. Hast du dich entschieden? Ich wär ja für Internationale Zusammenarbeit, aber wenn du immernoch lieber Catering willst, solltest du dich beeilen.".

Ron schaffte es gerade noch Harry augenrollend zuzugrinsen, bevor Hermine ihn auch schon mit huschenden Bewegungen in Richtung des dafür vorgesehenen Pultes scheuchte.

"Oh.", sagte sie, kurz bevor sie in der Menge verschwand und drehte sich nochmal zu ihm um. "Und ich habe gehört das er ziemlich gut sein soll."

Harry brauchte einen Augenblick bis er Begriff,das sie von Malfoy sprach und hätte ihr am Liebsten vor Frust seinen Schuh hinterhergeschmissen, vor allem weil er sich sicher war ein amüsiertes Grinsen um ihre Mundwinkel zucken gesehen zu haben.

Um ihn herum schwirrten aufgeregt die anderen Schüler und er fühlte sich merkwürdig verloren. War er der einzige, der beim besten Willen nicht wusste, was er mit diesem Festival anfangen sollte?

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloß, dass morgen auch noch ein Tag war, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und gerade als er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, erblickte er Dumbledore, der mit fröhlicher Miene beim Eingangstor stand und seine Schülerschar beobachtete.

Harry steuerte auf ihn zu und wurde mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und blitzenden Halbmondgläsern begrüßt.

"Und Harry, wie sieht es bei dir aus? Schon entschieden, was dein kleiner Teil, an Beitrag zu unserem Schulgeist, sein soll?"

Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry seinen Schulleiter bittend an.

"Könnten sie mich nicht einfach irgendwo eintragen Professor?"

"Oh nein mein leiber Harry, das musst du schon ganz alleine bewältigen. Auch die kleinsten Entscheidungen im Leben sind wichtig und sollten, obwohl mit Vorsicht, doch auch mit Willensstärke getroffen werden, denn das ist das was uns zu dem macht was wir sind. Entscheidungen zu treffen macht uns unterschiedlich und enthüllt letztendlich den wahren Charakter eines jeden Einzelnen."

Nach diesem Anflug von Weisheit, entschuldigte Dumbledore sich mit einem Nicken, und schritt davon, um in ein Gespräch mit Luna Lovegood zu verfallen. Harry war sich nicht sicher worum es ging, er schnappte nur etwas auf, das wie "Radieschenernte" und "Kniffeleber" klang.

Obwohl Dumbledore Harry nicht direkt geholfen hatte, ging es ihm gleich besser und langsam, ging er zu einem der Tische hinüber, wo Listen für Juror-Bewerbungen, Band-Betreuungen und Ordnungshüter-Formulare auslagen.

* * * * *

"Das ist doch Mist.", schimpfte Ron und warf sich mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf sein Bett, sodass das Gestell gefährlich quietschte. Harry löste seinen Blick von den nachtschwarzen Hogwartsgründen unter ihnen, drehte sich auf seinem Platz am Fenster um und warf seinem besten Freund einen angeheiterten Blick zu.

"Worüber beschwerst du dich? Ich dachte du wolltest kochen."

"Von wollen ist hier gar keine Rede.", erwiderte Ron und taxierte seinen Bettvorhang mit einem bösen Blick. "Du weisst genau wie Hermine sein kann. Sie tut so, als ob ich mir das blöde Kochen ausgesucht hätte, dabei wollte sie nur nicht das ich Internationale Zusammenarbeit nehme, weil sie denkt ich könnte mich nicht anständig benehmen, wenn diese himmlisch schönen Beauxbatons-Mädchcen in der Nähe sind."

Die Erwähnung letzterer brachte Ron tatsächlich dazu, trotz offensichtlich vorhandener schlechter Laune, leicht dämlich zu Grinsen und verklärt vor sich hin zu starren.

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und stand von seinem Fensterplatz auf, an dem er die letzte halbe Stunde gesessen und gedankenverloren vor sich hingestarrt hatte, während der Rest von Hogwarts aufgeregt ersten Vorbereitungen nachging.

Er ging zu seinem Nachtisch hinüber und griff nach dem alten abgewetzten Exemplar "Antik Griechische Magierituale", das er sich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte, um sich abzulenken und von dessen Inhalt er so gut wie kein einziges Wort verstand

Doch Ron, der seine Absicht erkannt hatte, schlug sich vor die Stirn, als ihm einfiel, warum er überhaupt in den Schlafsaal gekommen war und sagte: "Ginny sucht dich. Sie ist unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und hat mich gebeten, nachzufragen ob du kurz Zeit für sie hast. Keine Ahnung warum sie nicht selbst hochgekommen ist, wo Mädchen ja jederzeit in die Jungenschlafsäale spazieren können, aber ich wollte eh was holen. Keine Ahnung worum es geht, Mann. Musst sie schon selber fragen."

Harry schmunzelte. Den dicken Wälzer, wieder an seinen angestammten Platz auf den Nachttisch legend, dachte er amüsiert, als er Ron, der sich wieder in eine liegende Position gebracht hatte und den Baldachin seines Bettes anstarrte, einen letzten Blick zuwarf, wie es sein konnte, das der eine Weasley so viel Taktgefühl besaß, während der andere nicht einmal wusste wie man das Wort buchstabierte.

* * * * *

Ginny saß in einer der ruhigeren Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem dreibeinigen Hocker, den Harry noch nie benutzt hatte, und ließ ihre Augen konzentriert über einen Stapel Blätter wandern, den sie in der Hand hielt.

Neben ihr lag ein abgenutzter schwarzer Koffer mit drei goldenen Schnallen, der eine komisch länglich gebogenen Form besaß.

Beschämt stellte Harry fest, das dieser Koffer das Instrument beinhalten musste, von dem er bis gestern noch nichts geahnt hatte.

"Hey Ginny.", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessel, der ihr am nächsten stand.

Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte.

"Oh, hi Harry. Also hatte Hermine recht damit, das du oben im Jungenschlafsaal stecken würdest, während alle anderen in Vorfreude schwimmen."

"Was soll ich sagen.", sagte er schulterzuckend. "Ich bin musikalisch nicht besonders begabt."

"Genau deswegen wollte ich auch mit dir reden."

"Weil ich musikalisch nicht begabt bin?", fragte Harry verwirrt und sie lachte.

"Weil du dich in die Liste der Betreuer eingetragen hast."

"Hab ich?"

Sie hielt ihm das oberste der Papiere, die sie in der Hand hielt, vor die Nase, damit er lesen konnte, was sie las.

Es war die Liste der Band-Betreuer und sein Name stand darauf.

"Oh."

"Wir bräuchten jemanden der uns koordiniert.", sagte Ginny. "McGonagall hat vorgeschlagen, das wir uns jemanden suchen, der musikalisch so gut wie gar nicht involviert ist. Da wir nur für das FCFF zusammengekommen sind, gibt es noch ganz schön viel zu regeln und wir werden eher damit beschäftigt sein zu diskutieren und uns musikaisch einzuspielen, als den ganzen organisatorischen Kram zu erledigen."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry fragte nach einer kurzen Stille.

"Wer ist wir?"

"Ich und meine neue Band. Wir sind zu viert.", sagte sie ausweichend und Harry hatte das Gefühl, das da etwas war, das sie ihm nicht sagen wollte.

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, in der Ginny sich nervös über die Nase rieb. Harry wollte gerade ablehnen, als sein Blick zurück zu dem Instrumentenkoffer streifte und sein schlechtes Gewissen sich wieder meldete. Er hatte gedacht, er und Ginny wären gute Freunde, aber das er nicht einmal wusste das sie ein Instrument spielte weckte ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm. Er hatte den schweren Verdacht, dass das nicht an ihrem Mitteilungsmangel, sondern eher an seiner Unaufmerksamkeit lag.

Als er den Blick wieder hob, sah er, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte und ein kleines Grinsen um ihre Lippen spielte, als ob sie wüsste was er gerade dachte.

Er rollte mit den Augen und erwiderte ihr Grinsen.

"Warum nicht."

"Ha.", triumphierte sie und lachte. "Danke Harry."

In diesem Moment sprang Krummbein auf ihren Schoß und sie nahm ihn freudestrahlend hoch, um ihn zu liebkosen. Mit ihrem Gesicht in seinem Fell murmelte sie, sodass Harry es nur erahnen konnte.

"Siehst du Krummbein? Ich hatte doch Recht. Und Malfoy dachte Harry würde sich nie im Leben darauf einlassen."

Harry gefror das Blut in den Adern.

Ich hab euch gewarnt.....ein Folk Festival. Da sieht man was die verrueckten Australier mit meinem Kopf anstellen...


	2. Verwirrende Veraenderungen

**A/N**: Es ist ein bisschen kurz, aber was solls. Nächster Teil ist in Arbeit.

Falls es euch bis jetzt noch nicht aufgefallen ist, in meiner Geschichte, hat Draco weder eine schleppende schnarrende Stimme, noch ist er besonders dumm. Er ist intelligent und umwerfend...einverstanden? Gut.

Ach und was Ginny angeht, sie ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere, deswegen habe ich sie für die Schmutzarbeit benutzt, in der Hoffnung, das sie mir nicht böse wird.

Und jetzt, Vorhang auf.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Story Title: **Harry Potter und die Muse des Folks

**Chapter: **2 , Verwirrende Veränderungen

**Rating: **K, (falls ich spaeter ausschweifend werde…)

**Summary: **Harry ist Hals über Kopf in die Aufgabe des Bandmanagers gestolpert, während sich alle anderen auf ein Folkfestival freuen. H/D, as always...

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Mit schweren Schritten und einem leicht benommenen Schwindelgefühl in der Magengegend lief er hinter Ginny den Gang entlang. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, waren ihre Schritte federnd und sogar der Schwung ihres langen roten Haares wirkte fast fröhlich.

Harry wäre am Liebsten auf der Stelle umgekehert und zurück in die Sicherheit seines Schlafsaales geflüchtet, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als Ginny weiter durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, seinem ersten Band-Treffen entgegen, zu folgen. Nachdem er Ginny seine blinde Zustimmung gegeben hatte war sie sofort zu McGonagall geflitzt und hatte ihr von den neuen Entwicklungen berichtet. Sie wusste das sie damit Harry in eine Position brachte, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden.

Er hatte natürlich versucht mit Ginny zu reden, aber sie war von ihrer Idee so begeistert und erklärte ihm mit knappen Worten, das sie genau wusste was sie tat und davon überzeugt war, dass es auch für Harry das Richtige war, auch wenn er das jetzt noch nicht sah. Ein bisschen kühler hatte sie ihn noch gefragt, ob er tatsächlich glauben würde, sie würde diese Entscheidung treffen, wenn sie dächte das es jemand besseren für den Job gäbe oder sie wüsste das es der absolute Horror für Harry werden würde, was sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten glaubte.

Und er musste zugeben, das er das keinesfalls annahm. Ginny traf ihre Entscheidung immer mit einem kühlen Kopf, einem klaren Ziel vor Augen und in Betrachtziehung aller Beteiligten. Gerade deswegen war er ja so erstaunt und überrascht darüber, wie entschlossen sie wirkte und konnte ihr beim besten Willen nicht böse sein.

Und irgendwie war er sich sicher, das sie auch das wusste.

"Komm schon Harry. Du willst doch nicht das wir zu spät kommen und Malfoy dann den Rest des Tages darauf rumreitet.", neckte sie und brachte ihn tatsächlich dazu seinen langsamen Gang minimal zu beschleunigen.

"Es ist echt gruselig, das du immer genau weißt was du sagen musst, um mich dazu zu bringen Dinge zu tun die ich eigentlich gar nicht machen will.", murrte er, als sie um eine Ecke, in einen Gang eingbogen, der zum Ende hin stetig schmaler zu werden schien.

Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist gar nicht so leicht zu lesen wie du denkst Harry. Es ist nur so, dass du deine Gefühle oft in Aktionen oder Worten ungehemmt zu Tage bringst und die Leute immer direkt damit konfrontierst wie es dir gerade geht. Ich wette, wenn du dich dazu entscheiden würdest von jetzt an darüber zu schweigen was du denkst , hätte keiner auch nur den blassesten Schimmer, was in dir vorgeht."

"Soll heißen?", fragte er und blieb stehen.

Sie waren am Ende des engen Flures angekommen und vor einer Tür stehen geblieben, die die ganze Rückwand des Ganges einnahm; Was nichts heißen sollte, da Ginny und Harry kaum genug Platz hatten nebeneinander zu stehen, geschweige denn gleichzeitig durch die Tür zu passen. Harry war sich sicher, das sie in einem Teil von Hogwarts gelandet waren, den er, abgesehen auf der Karte der Rumtreiber, noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Soll heißen, das du einfach brutal ehrlich bist.", sagte sie und sah ihn spöttisch von der Seite an.

Er warf die Arme in die Luft und gab ein juchzendes "Juhee" von sich, das nur so vor falscher Fröhlichkeit tropfte. Ginny gluckste.

Als er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm, drehte Harry sich um, die Arme noch halb in der Luft.

Es war Draco.

Die Hände in den Hosentaschen unter seinem schwarzen Schulumhang steckend stand er nur zwei Meter vor ihnen gegen einen großen schwarglänzenden Koffer gelehnt und sah sie aus seinen grauen Augen unbewegt an.

Harry konnte sich gerade noch fragen, wie Draco so schnell in eine so lässige Pose schlüpfen konnte, so knapp von ihnen entfernt, dass sie es eigentlich hätten mitbekommen müssen, als der blonde Slytherin auch schon einen spöttischen Kommentar von sich gab.

„Was wird das Potter? Der Wieseltanz des Anfeuerns?"

Harry spürte schon die altbekannte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen, zu der Malfoy offensichtlich einen Privatzugang besaß, als neben ihm die klare Stimme von Ginny sachlich erwiderte. „Nein Draco, das ist der Tanz des „Wir werden uns heute alle friedlich und ziviliziert einander gegenüber verhalten, egal wie wenig wir uns leiden können, weil wir alle das gleiche Ziel verfolgen". Juhee.", und sie immitierte Harrys falschen fröhlichen Ausruf.

Verdutzt warf Harry erst ihr und dann Draco einen erstaunten Blick zu, der zu seinem

großen Verwundern keinen fiesen Gegenkommentar abgab, sondern sie nur leicht finster ansah.

„Na geht doch Jungs.", nickte Ginny, als das Schweigen merkwürdig lang wurde und verschwand so schnell hinter der Tür vor der sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatten, dass Harry einmal blinzeln musste. Sein Verstand war, für seinen Geschmack, zu intensiv damit beschäftigt, darüber zu grübeln, seit wann Ginny Draco beim Vornamen nannte und seit wann der Slytherin diese Tatsache einfach so hinnahm.

Ein leises Hüsteln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er hob den Blick, nur um zu sehen, wie Draco schnell den Kopf abwandte und gelangweilt aus dem Fenster starrte.

Harry hatte verstanden. Er blockierte den Weg zum Musikzimmer und Draco, der anscheinend versucht war auf Ginny zu hören, hatte den einzigen Weg gefunden, mit Harry zu kommunizieren, ohne ihn zu beleidigen, verfluchen oder sonstwie zu verletzen.

Aprubt drehte Harry sich um und langte nach dem eisernen, leicht bläulich schimmernden, Türgriff, doch nichts geschah, als er versuchte die schwere Klinke herunter zu drücken.

„Du musst dreimal gegen den Türrahmen treten und dann die Türklinke streicheln, wo das blaue Muster eingraviert ist.", erklang Dracos leises Stimme knapp hinter ihm.

Harry, der von Dracos beugendem Verhalten, Ginnys neuer Seite und allen anderen unerwarteten Enthüllungen, die er die letzten zwei Tage erlebt hatte, leicht benommen war, machte sich nicht mal die Mühe irgendetwas zu erwidern, sondern tat wie ihm geheißen und schlüpfte, kaum das sie sich öffnete, durch die Tür in den Musiksaal.

* * * * *

Der Raum war größer, als Harry erwartet hätte. Der steinerne Fußboden und die langen Wände waren aus okkafarbigem Backstein, der in säulenförmigen Bögen zur Decke hin spitz zulief. Das einzige Fenster, war am anderen Ende des Raumes und nahm fast die ganze Hinterwand ein. Das gebrochene Glas war verziert und steckte in weißgetünchten Sprossenrahmen, die den, eh schon hellen Raum, in warmes Licht badeten.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schob sich Draco an ihm vorbei, den großen schwarzen Koffer hinter sich herschwebend und ging mit raschen Schritten geradeaus den Mittelgang entlang, bis er an einer Gruppe angelangte, die aus Ginny, zwei anderen Jungen und einer jungen Frau, nach Harrys Vermutung eine Lehrerin, bestand.

Langsam begann er sich auf die Menschen, die unzweifelhaft, seine zu organisierende Band sein würde, zu zubewegen.

Als er an anderen Gruppen von Schülern vorbeikam, bemerkte er, dass die meisten unter leinenartigen Schnüren versammelty standen, die in gleichmäßigen Abständen

ellenlang von der Decke herunterhingen. Kein Geräusch klang von dort nach draußen.

Nachdem ein kurze Kribbeln seine Armhaare aufgestellt hatte, war er bei Ginny, Draco und dem Rest angekommen und konnte plötzlich jedes Wort verstehen das gesprochen wurde, wo vorher kein Laut zu vernehmen gewesen war.

Die Frau, die Harry als Musiklehrerin erkannte, war gerade dabei den beiden Jungen, die Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, aber in seinem Alter sein mussten, Dinge zu erklären, von denen er Recht wenig verstand.

Neugierig sah er sich um und erkannte, das unter vielen Dämmungsschnüren, Schüler standen und Instrumente spielten, die er unter keinen Umständen beim Namen hätte nennen können.

Ginny formte mit ihrem Mund das Wort „MuffliatoZauber" in seine Richtung und er nickte verstehend. Natürlich.

Die junge Frau stellte sich als Hester Redwood vor, sie hatte blaue Augen, die vor Witz und Intelligenz blitzten, eine kleine stupsartige Nase, die ihr immer einen leicht amüsierten Ausdruck gab und braune Haare, die in kleinen Wellen ihr Gesicht umrahmten und nicht mal bis zu den Schultern reichten.

Später stellte sich heraus, das sie die Leiterin eines bekannten Orchesters Namens „Quietschende Platapusslatschen" war, und auf geheiß Dumbledores hin angereist war um die jungen Musiker von Hogwarts und anderswo zu unterstützen. Wann immer Harry sie sehen sollte, waren ihre Arme voll beladen mit Notenblättern und Notizen und stets umringte sie eine Horde Schüler, die Tonnen an Fragen hatten, die sie immer mit Geduld und ohne den Verlust ihres Humores beantwortete. Sie wirkte chaotisch, aber Harry war davon überzeugt, das sie wusste was sie tat und ihren Kopf immer an der richtigen Stelle hatte.

Die beiden Jungen hießen Leopold Fitzgerald und Henry Papen.

Ersterer trug eine Brille mit rundlichen Gläsern, die hinter leichtabstehenden Ohren festgeklemmt war und immer schräg auf der Nase seines Besitzers zu sitzen schien. Sein blondes Haar wirkte leicht zerzaust und fiel ihm immerso in die Stirn, das er regelmäßig von unten dagegen pustete um seine Richtung zu ändern. Obwohl kleiner als der Rest von ihnen, trug er einen snobbistischen und überlegenen Gesichtsausdruck zu Tage, der Harry, an Draco gewöhnt, nicht besonders beindruckte.

Henry Papen umgab die gleiche schrullige Aura, wie Luna. Größer als der Rest von ihnen, mit dunklen Haaren und graublauen Augen, wäre er bestimmt gutaussehend gewesen, hätte sein Blick nicht eine gewisse Kälte und wäre dieser nicht immer abwesend in andere Welten gerichtet.

Leopolds vertraute hellblaue Uniform mit passendem Emblem, zeichnete ihn als Beauxbatonsschüler aus, doch Henrys Uniform hatte Harry noch nie gesehen. Sie bestand aus dunkelgrauen Leinenhosen, einem weißen Hemd, einem Jackett mit dunkelgrünen Knöpfen und einem dunklen Umhang, der auch gut als langer Mantel durchgegangen wäre.

„So.", sagte Harry nervös lächelnd, nachdem Hester ihm einen Stapel Papiere in die Hand gedrückt und zur nächsten Schülergruppe davongehuscht war, und winkte wackelig mit der Hand. „ähm...hi."

* * * * *

Die Probe ging schnell und schmerzlos vorbei. Wenn man mit schmerzlos meinte, das Harry ab und zu zehn Minuten lang um Aufmerksmakeit kämpfen musste, Henry und Leopold eine geschlagene halbe Stunde in eine zu nichts führende Diskussion verfielen und Draco es schaffte, nicht auch nur ein fieses Wort an Harry zu richten, sondern ihn stattdessen komplett zu ignorieren.

Nacheinander hatten sie ihre Instrumente und musikalische Vorlieben vorgestellt um dann, stundenlang, wie es Harry schien, zu diskussieren welche Musik sie spielen sollten. Improvisiert oder alte Klassiker. Schnell oder Langsam. Rockig oder Soulig.

Das ganze ging in so einem Musiker-Kauderwelsch von statten, das Harry die Ohren klingelten. Mit jeder verstreichenden Minute fragte er sich mehr, was er hier eigentlich sollte und warum bei Merlins Barte Ginny dachte, das er auch nur annähernd wüsste was er tat.

Dieses chaotische erste Zusammentreffen wurde letztendlich von einem Hauself beendet, der mit einem „Plopp" in der Mitte des Raumes erschien, um zu verkünden, dass das Mittagessen fertig war und damit erreichte, dass alle Schüler aus ihren Muffliatogeschützten Bereichen heraustraten und von einem Moment auf den anderen eine lärmende Geräuschkulisse entstand.

Alles wäre also in Ordnung gewesen, hätte Harry nicht mitbekommen wie sich Draco in Ginnys Gegenwart benahm. Nicht nur das sie sich beim Vornamen nannten, es schafften ohne gegenseitige Beleidigungen miteinander zu kommunizieren und sogar ab und zu aufeinander hörten. Es war die Art wie Draco sie ansah, seinen Kopf leicht neigte um ihren Worten zu folgen und durchgehend in ihrer Nähe zu sein schien.

Es machte Harry schier wahnsinnig. War das ganze eine einstudierte Farce, nur um ihn eins auszuwischen, war Ginny, der Grund, das Draco Harry so wiederstandslos akzeptierte oder steckte hinter dem ganzen ein böser Plan von dem Harry in ein paar Monaten die Auswirkungen zu spüren bekommen sollte?

Am Schlimmsten jedoch, war die Vorstellung, das Dracos, offensichtlich vorhandenen, Gefühle echt sein konnten. Harry schloss die Augen bei der Vorstellung.

Das würde er nicht zulassen. Unter keinen Umständen.

Sollte sie ihn dafür hassen und Draco zurück in sein schikanierendes Muster verfallen, nur über Harrys Leiche, und das meinte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, würde er ihn auch nur in ihre Nähe lassen.

Schlimm genug das er ein Slytherin und Malfoy war. Schlimm genug, das er arrogant und snobbistisch war. Aber Harry hatte gesehen wie Draco mit einer gezielten Kaltherzigkeit jeden um sich herum zerstörte, vor allem die Menschen die ihn bewunderten und seine Freundschaft suchten und sogar die Menschen, die er vorgab zu lieben, die seine Freunde waren. Nein, Harry konnte das nicht geschehen lassen nicht mit Ginny.

Eine kalte Wut und eiserne Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihm breit, die ihn ein paar Gänge weiter trieb, wo er sich in einer dunklen Fensternische niederlließ und geduldig darauf wartete, das Draco vorbeikam, der einer der letzten im Musikzimmer gewesen war und als einziger diese Abkürzung kannte.

Seine Hand fest um seinen Zauberstab geklammert.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sorry für das Ende. Das nächste Kapitel geht da weiter, wo das hier aufgehört hat.


	3. Disharmonie

**A/N**: Sydney tut mir nicht gut…..Ich mag meinen Charakter Henry. Leser erfreuen mein Herz und Reviews meine Kreativitaet. ;) Ich weiss ihr seid da draussen. Kritisiert mich ruhig. Cookie-Duh. I'm done for now.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

**Story Title: **Harry Potter und die Muse des Folks

**Chapter: **2 , Disharmonie  
**Rating: **K, (falls ich spaeter ausschweifend werde…)

**Summary: **Draco steht auf Ginny….denkt Harry und schmiedet schwache Plaene. Ausserdem haben wir die Band kennen gelernt.

* * * * * * * * * *

Harry sollte Recht behalten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte eilige lange Schritte den Korridor entlang kommen.

Draco bog um die Ecke, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar und anscheinend tief in Gedanken. Harry drückte sich tiefer in die Schatten der Fensternische und erst als Draco schon fast an ihm vorbei war sagte er ruhig.

„Malfoy. Kann ich kurz mit dir reden.". Es war keine Frage.

Sofort blieb Draco stehen, sein Haltung versteifte sich, aber als er sich umdrehte, hatte er den gleichen unleserlichen Audruck in den Augen, wie zuvor. Er gab keine Antwort.

Harry deutete das Schweigen, als ein Ja und machte den Mund auf um weiterzureden, als ihm Auffiel, das er sich gar nicht überlegt hatte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er klappte den Mund wiederzu und starrte Draco wütend an, als wäre es dessen Schuld, das Harry meistens erst handelte und dann überlegte.

„Wow.", sagte Malfoy schließlich mit spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sind alle Konversationen mit dir so spannend?"

Harry sprang wütend auf seine Füße und bevor er wusste was er eigentlich tun wollte platzte es schon verärgert aus ihm heraus. „Ich will das du Ginny in Ruhe lässt!"

Zu seiner überraschung, gab Draco ein freudloses Lachen von sich. „Sei nicht albern Potter, wie du genau weißt sind ich und das Weasley-Mädchen seid vorgestern in einer Band und das ist eine Tatsache die sich nicht so einfach ändern lässt."

„Außerdem weiß ich nicht was dich das angehen würde.", fügte er nach einer minimalen Pause, wie einen Nachgedanken hinzu. „Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben oder mich darüm zu kümmern was der große Harry Potter wohl davon halten würde."

"Ich meins Ernst Malfoy. Das ist keins deiner blöden Spiele."

„Ich meins auch ernst Potter. Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Scheiß.", erwiderte Draco, mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme. Sein Gesichtsausdrcuk verriet Frustration, Abneigung und etwas anderes das Harry beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Aber er war entschlossen nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Es mochte ja sein, das Hermine Recht behielt, wenn sie jedesmal, wenn Ron und er sich von Draco provozieren ließen, argumentierte, das es das nicht Wert wäre und Rons Taktik, Malfoy nur noch wahrzunehmen, wenn dieser sie zu erst belästigte, war keine schlechte Vorgehensweise, dennoch konnte Harry nicht umhin, felsenfest davon überzeugt zu sein, das er das Richtige tat. Malfoy von Ginny fern zu halten, war die einzige Möglichkeit. Alles andere würde mit Sicherheit in einer Katastrophe enden und wenn das hieß dafür mit Malfoy in nervenaufreibende Diskussionen zu verfallen, die Harry normalerweise weitesgehend umging, dann war das halt so.

Knurrend erwiderte er:"Lass sie einfach in Ruhe Malfoy, hörst du, ansonsten-"

„Ansonsten was, Potter? Willst du sie in ein Verlies sperren, damit keiner mehr an sie rankommt und du sie immer rausholen kannst, wenn dir gerade die Lust nach perversen Spielchen steht?Na ja, sie wirds gewöhnt sein bei ihrer Inzest Familie."

Harry sah in Malfoys berechnenden strumgrauen Augen, dass er das nur gesagt hatte, um Harry zu verletzen, aber es war ihm egal, denn es hatte geklappt.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, holte er blitzschnell mit dem Zauberstab aus, murmelte ein zischelndes „Wingardium Leviosa" und ließ Draco in die Luft schweben.

Draco gab ein schmerzvolles „Oomph" von sich, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand des Korridors prallte. Harry hatte den Zauberstab noch immer gehoben und auf Draco gerichtet, sodass dieser keine Bewegung machen konnte, ohne zu riskieren erneut attakiert zu werden. Seine hellen, sonst so ordentlichen Haare, hangen ihm in einzelnen Strähnen ins Gesicht, unter denen hervor er Harry mit stürmischen dunkelgrauen Augen förmlich durchbohrte.

Er gab keinen Ton von sich.

Harrys Brust hob und senkte sich vor Wut. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinem eiskalt brennenden Hass, der alle Logik überging.

„Ich sags nur noch einmal Malfoy. Lass. Sie. In. Ruhe. Ich akzeptiere deine Sticheleien, ich verkrafte deine Drohungen und ich ignoriere, meistens, deine Bosheit, aber das kann und werde ich nicht zulassen."

Er ging einen Schritt auf Draco zu, der sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt hatte, sondern ihn nur weiter aus dunklen Augen ansah. Es war unmöglich zu erahnen, was wohl im Kopf des Slytherins vorging. Wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade an jeden möglichen Weg, durch den er sich an ihm rechnen konnte, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen. Es wurde Zeit, das er seinen Standpunkt klar und deutlich machte.

„Du kannst mich verletzen so viel du willst, aber du wirst nicht die Menschen verletzen die ich liebe. Niemals."

Er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf den Slytherin zu, der immernoch keinen Ton von sich gab; Nur ein Flickern huschte über Dracos Gesicht, das Gefühle zeigte, die Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und bei denen er sich nicht sicher war, wie sie zu deuten waren.

Er senkte den Zauberstab und starrte seinen gegenüber aus funkelnden grünen Augen entschlossen an. Draco starrte zurück.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie dastanden und einander einfach nur ansahen, als er plötzlich ein leises Hüsteln hinter sich vernahm.

Vor ihnen stand Henry und sah sie neugierig aus kalten unbewegten Augen an.

Erst jetzt merkte Harry wie nah er und Draco voreinander standen und wie das ganze für einen Außenstehenden aussehen konnte.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Dracos Umhang raschelte und seine Stimme erklang so leise und tonlos, das Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen und mit Sicherheit konnte Henry, der ein paar Meter weiter stand und sie immernoch mit seinem Blick fixierte, nicht mal hören, dass überhaupt gesprochen wurde.

„In Ordnung. Ist mir egal. Ich lass sie in Ruhe, ich lass dich in Ruhe, ich lasse alles was auch nur im Entferntesten mit dir zu tun hat in Ruhe. Unter einer Bedingung."

Harry lief plötzlich ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er drehte den Kopf, um Dracos Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können, aber der Slyhterin, der immernoch an die Wand gepresst da stand, hatte den Kopf soweit gesenkt, das ihm auch die restlichen Haare ins Gesicht hingen und Harry nur Schatten erkennen konnte.

„Du tust das Gleiche. Lass _mich _in Ruhe."

Und dann war er verschwunden.

Die Kälte mit der diese letzten Worte gesprochen worden waren, schien in Harrys Glieder zu kriechen und ließ ihn leicht benommen den Kopf schütteln.

„Das war merkwürdig.",stellte Henry nüchtern fest.

Verwirrt sah Harry ihn an und in seinem Blick musste noch etwas anderes mitgeschwungen haben, denn Henrys Augen verengten sich, um ihn eindringlicher zu mustern.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Jah....Jah.", nickt Harry lahm. „Malfoy und ich sind nicht gerade Freunde, wenn man das so sagen kann."

Henry nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg Richtung große Halle.

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Dracos und meine Familie sind, nun ja, alte Freunde, wenn du es so nennen willst.", erklärte Henry und fügte, als er Harrys alamierten Gesichtsausdruck sah, nicht besonders eilig noch hinzu."Unsere Mütter sind zusammen aufgewachsen und waren ganz besessen von der Idee, das Gleiche mit mir und Draco zu versuchen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kenn ihn schon mein Leben lang und das war das erste Mal, das ich ihn so gesehen habe, war eigentlich alles was ich sagen wollte."

Harry schluckte und entschied das es besser war, dazu am Besten nichts zu sagen.

Er erwähnte nicht, das das auch das erste mal gewesen war, das er Draco so gesehen hatte. Irgendetwas war anders gewesen, als sonst.

In einem Moment aufbrausend und im anderen kontrolliert und berechnend.

Draco wirkte so stark und gleichzeitig irgendwie......verletzlich.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Erkenntnis.

Das war es. Während all der Jahre hatte Dracos unerreichbare Arroganz, nie auch nur einen Riss bekommen und heute, von einem Moment auf den anderen, hatte er das alles hinter sich gelassen. Aber für was? Was hatte Draco vor?

Wie in Zeitlupe lief ihr Zusammentreffen noch einmal vor Harrys innerem Auge ab und er wurde plötzlich unruhig.

Irgendetwas passierte mit ihnen. Irgendetwas was Harry beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Ich hab mir eure Rivalitäten irgendwie lustiger vorgestellt und mit blutenden Nasen am Ende.", überlegte Henry laut.

„Lustiger?", fragte Harry perplex und wollte noch etwas gemeineres hinzufügen,

aber der andere Junge sah ihn mit so einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, dass er Begriff, das dieser das Ganze nicht allzu ernst nahm, sondern nur für ganz normales Konkurrieren hielt. Also sagte er stattdessen:"Ja, das gabs auch schon. Duelle mit Zauberstäben und Fäusten und auf Besen. Im Geheimen und vor der ganzen Schule. Kindisch und Todernst. Ich glaube ich werde irgendwann mal ein Buch darüber schreiben. „Wie überlebe ich sieben Jahre Hogwart mit einem Malfoy an meiner Seite".

Henry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaub einfach nicht auf was für ein Niveau sich Malfoy deinetwegen begibt. Mit mir wollte er nie streiten."

Harry, dem mitlerweile dämmerte, das Henrys auf den ersten Blick verletzenden oder zweitdeutig gemeinen Kommentare, keine Schärfe beinhalteten, hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Du meinst wohl auf was für ein Niveau _ich _mich herunterlasse?"

Henry lachte.

* * * * *

Sie kamen an einer Gabelung an. Henry bog nach rechts, aber Harry blieb stehen.

"Ich hab keinen Hunger. Ich glaub ich geh und leg mich nochmal hin ich bin ziemlich erschlagen."

Henry nickte und musterte ihn kurz aus rätselhaften Augen bevor er sagte:"Gut. Sehn uns später."

Harry sah ihm nach wie er mit langen Schritten gelassen den Gang entlang ging und schließlich um eine Ecke bog. So schnell wie er konnte lief er zum Gryffindorturm, schlüpfte durch das Portraitloch, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraumn, erklom die Steintreppen und ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen, wo er auch sofort in einen leichten unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jupp…….das war schon wieder. Nicht das Längste, aber immerhin. Draco und Harry strengen mich immer ganz schön an, wenn sie irgendwo zusammen auftauchen.

Im nächsten Kapitel hat Harry merkwürdige Träume und eine katastrophale Bandprobe.

üäßö


	4. Irrungen und Wirrungen

A/N: Endlich, endlich, endlich. Es hat viel zu lange gedauert, aber ich hatte gute Gründe. Ich bin jetzt endlich wieder zu Hause an meinem eigenen Computer. Ab jetzt geht es schneller von dannen und wieder mit persönlicher Antwort auf jeden vom letzten Kapitel sind der Grund, das ich jetzt noch weitermache. Vielen vielen Dank.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. Die Charaktere und Orte gehören Rechtmäßig J.K. Rowling und Warnerbros.  
Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und verletzte keine Urheberrechte.  
Das ganze ist nur Fiktion. Also bitte verklagt mich nicht.

Story Title: Harry Potter und die Muse des Folks

Chapter: 3 , Irrungen und Wirrungen  
Rating: K, (falls ich spaeter ausschweifend werde…)

Summary: Draco steht auf Ginny….denkt Harry und schmiedet schwache Plaene. Ausserdem haben wir die Band kennen gelernt.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ein Trommeln, Tropfen und Klatschen ließ Harry hochschrecken. Verwirrt und mit schlafzerzausten Haaren sah er sich im leeren Schlafsaal um. Das Geräusch, das ihn aus dem Schlaf geschreckt hatte, musste der prasselnde Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben sein, der das Zimmer in graues zeitloses Licht tauchte.

Irgendwie kam sich Harry leicht orientierungslos vor, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er nicht einschätzen konnte wie spät es war, oder aber an dem nagenden Gefühl, das er etwas wichtiges vergessen hatte. Langsam stand er auf, strich abwesend über seinen zerknitterten Umhang und stieg die steinerne Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab.

Selbst hier übertönte das Rauschen des Regens, die von Schülern geführten Unterhaltungen und das knisternde Feuer warf lange tanzende Schatten an die Wände.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr neben dem Eingang und mit einem krachenden Ticken, des Pendels fiel es ihm ein.

Bandtreffen.

Er stöhnte auf und wünschte sich er wäre gar nicht erst aufgewacht. Was für einen guten Eindruck machte es schon, wenn man als Manager zwei Stunden zu spät zum Bandtreffen aufkreuzte?

Widerwillig durchquerte er das Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zum Musikzimmer, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen.

Es dauerte länger als gewöhnlich den Eingang zum Musikzimmer zu finden, aber als er endlich davor stand hielt ihn irgendetwas davon ab, die Türklinge herunterzudrücken.(Oder besser gesagt, dreimal gegen das Weidenholz zu treten und die blaue Gravur zu streicheln).

Er fühlte sich der Konfrontation nicht gewachsen.

Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, von Draco zu verlangen, nicht mit Ginny zu reden?

Und wie kam der Slytherin überhaupt auf die absurde Idee, ihn so völlig zu ignorieren?

Sie waren beide Teil der gleichen Band und würden die nächsten zwei Wochen ununterbrochen miteinander verbringen.

Als Harry noch damit beschäftigt war, sich zu fragen, ob er mental beschädigt war und ausschweifende Diskussionen mit sich selber führte, die ihn davon abhielten durch die winzige Tür vor ihm zu schlüpfen, vernahm er plötzlich ein leichtes Thud-Geräusch und einen Schlag gegen den Kopf.

Hester Redwood, die chaotische Musiklehrein, hatte mit einem Schwung von innen die Tür geöffnet, die daraufhin hart gegen seinen Kopf geknallt war.

Ihr blauen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, bevor sie anfing in perlendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

"Upps, Harry. Das tut mir Leid. Aber gut das ich dich gefunden habe. McFields verlangt nach dir. Beeil dich besser."

Sie kramte geschäftig in ihrer Ansammlung Pergamentpapiere, bis sie eine Rolle fand, die ihrer Zufriedenheit entsprach und ihm in die Hand drückte.

"Wer? Was? Wo? Wieso?", fragte Harry und konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass seit dem Beginn dieses Festival-Wahnsinns alles nur so an ihm vorbeizurauschen schien.

"Adam McFields, der Koordinationsleiter. Managamenttreffen. Im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Dieso.", kam Hesters fröhliche Antwort und schon huschte sie mit ihm davon in Richtung große Halle.

Harry hatte kaum die Information verarbeitet, das er nicht zum Bandtreffen musste, als auch schon ein erleichterter Seufzer über seine Lippen kam.

Hester schmunzelte ihm zu:" An deiner Stelle, wäre ich auch froh, _dem_ entgehen zu können."

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd, denn Hester, als Leiterin eines berühmten Orchesters, konnte kaum die Koordinierung einer vierköpfigen Schüler-Band meinen.

„Da drinnen ging es gerade hoch her. Oho. Anscheinend gibt es ein paar Ungereimtheiten zwischen den Musikern? Streitereien, Ignoranz und Unausgeglichenheit sind eigentlich nicht das, was gute Musik hervorlockt, Harry, da kann man noch so talentiert sein, glaub mir."

Hätte es Harrys Verstand ihm nicht gesagt, dann bestimmt das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Das alles war höchstwahrscheinlich-

„ – und dann noch Malfoys...hm..ich frage mich.", fuhr Hester in Harrys Gedanken hinein fort.

- mit Sicherheit, seine Schuld.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das dann besser klären gehen.", schlug er wenig motiviert vor, als sie zu einem Halt kamen und Hesters unzusammenhängendes Gemurmel vesiegte.

"Vielleicht solltest du das.", erwiderte sie, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand tänzelnd hinter der Klassentür zum Verwandlungsraum.

Bevor er sich noch entscheiden konnte, was zu tun, bog Hermine um die Ecke. Sie hatten sich seit dem gestrigen Abendessen nicht mehr gesehen.

"Und?", fragte sie mit deutlicher Vorahnung in der Stimme. „Wie war das Bandtreffen mit Malfoy?"

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und sie seufzte.

"Irgendwann müsst ihr eure Rivalitäten einmal überkommen."

"Japp. Irgendwann.", nickte Harry und sie schmunzelte.

"Kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun, Mione?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und er deutete mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.

"Ich muss dringend was erledigen, aber ich kann mir nicht leisten, das Wenige an Instruktionen, das mir gegeben wird, zu verpassen. Ich hab eh schon das Gefühl, keine Ahnung zu haben was ich eigentlich mache."

Hermine erwiderte seinen Blick nicht, sondern nästelte stattdessen konzentriert an den Verschlüssen ihrer Tasche herum und sagte: "Ich mache sowieso Notizen."

"Danke, danke, danke.", lachte er und flitzte davon.

Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schwer es Hermine, nach all den Jahren, immer noch viel, auch nur annähernd in so etwas wie Schwänzerei verwickelt zu sein.

*****

Ohne eine wirkliche Vorstellung im Kopf, wie er das Desaster, das er elbst verursacht hatte, wieder in den Griff bekommen sollte, eilte er zum wiederholten Mal zum Musikzimmer hinauf, doch als er an den verschiedenen Schülergruppen vorbeigeschnellt war und zu dem Muffliatobereich kam, der normalerweise Ginny, Henry, Leopold und Draco geräuschlich abtrennte, war von den Vieren sowieso keine Spur aufzufinden.

Zähneknirschend begab sich Harry auf die Suche.

Die drei Mädchen aus dem Probeabschnitt neben ihrem, die abgesehen von Frisur und Klamotten, komplett identisch aussahen, wussten auch nicht mehr, als das alle vier in Abständen den Saal verlassen hatten.

Unter ihrer Lautlosblase hatten sie außerdem nicht verstehen können, was Gegenstand der Außeinandersetzung gewesen war.

„Aber", bemerkte, die Mittlere, mit kurzem verstrubbeltem Bonbonrosahaar und verschwörerische Stimme, „man könnte fast annehmen, es hätte was mit dem Spiel, von dem gutaussehenden Blonden zu tun. Sie sahen alle aus , als hätten sie Merlin persönlich gesehen, nachdem er-"

„Chrm!", unterbrach sie, der Drilling, mit ernsten Gesicht und langen glatten braunen Haaren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die Sprecherin verstummte und eine merkwürdige Pause entstand. Harry bedankte sich und eilte weiter.

„_Der gutaussehende Blonde.."._Das traf auf, (das blond, nicht das gutaussehend berücksichtigend), sowohl Leopold, als auch Malfoy zu.

Wieso drückten sich alle bloß so geheimnisvoll aus? Erst Hester Rookwod und jetzt diese drei merkwürdigen Mädchen. Für einen normalen Streit waren die Reaktionen, die er bekam völlig überzogen.

Während er ziellos Hogwarts durchkämmte, viel ihm auf, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste wo die anderen Schüler untergebracht worden waren, demnach hatte er, wenn sie nicht gerade alle in der großen Halle beisammensaßen, nur echte Chancen darauf, Ginny zu finden; Dass er außerdem wusste, wo sich der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum befand, spielte dabei in seinen Überlegungen keine Rolle.

Weder in der großen Halle noch im Gryffindorturm, den er zur Sicherheit noch einmal überprüft hatte, noch in der Eulerei, auf dem Quidditchfeld und sogar im Raum der Wünsche wurde er fündig.

Harrys letzter Versuch war die Bibliothek, obwohl er sich kaum vorstellen konnte, warum irgendwer in der Unterrichtsfreienzeit hier Zuflucht suchen sollte. Außerdem hatte sich sein Ziel von „Streit klären" in „rausfinden was zum Heck überhaupt passiert ist" gewandelt.

Die Überblickslosigkeit gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Er lag falsch; Abgeschottet von zwei überfüllte Bücherregalen, eingequetscht zwischen einem Winzling von Tisch und einem staubigen Fenster saß Leopold vertieft in einen riesigen Wälzer. Harry hatte ihn hauptsächlich an seiner blauen Uniform erkannt.

Räuspernd ging Harry auf ihn zu, doch Leopold, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, ignorierte ihn völlig..

„Ähm, tschuldigung....Leopold?", fragte Harry und kam sich irgendwie unbeholfen vor.

Leopold ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt; Erst beendte er den Absatz den er las; markierte die Seite, schlug das Buch zu und hob, wie in Zeitlupe schien es Harry, den Kopf, bevor er, nachdem er sich die Brille wieder den Nasenrücken hochgeschoben hatte, Harry aus fahlen blauen Augen unglaublich gelangweilt ansah.

Harry beschloss, das Angriff die beste Verteidigung war:" Hey. Kannst du mir sagen, was vorhin bei der Probe los war? Ich hab –ähm- verschlafen."

„Klar.", antwortete Leo, nachdem er kurz in einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Neugier, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte."Du musst irgendwas zu Draco Malfoy gesagt haben, das ihn zum Ausrasten gebracht hat."

Harry hätte gelacht bei der Formulierung, wäre Leopolds Gesichtsausdruck nicht völlig ernst und beeilte sich stattdessen ungläubig zu fragen:"Ausrasten?"

„Er hat gespielt wie von Salazar selbst besessen.", antwortete Leo selbstverständlich, als wäre damit alles geklärt. Harry verstand kein Wort, doch bildete er sich ein einen dunklen Schatten über Leopolds hellblaue Augen flimmern zu sehen. Wie eine einzelne sturmankündigende Wolke, in einem sonst makellosen Himmel.

Na schön, dann hatte Draco beim Spielen etwas über die Stränge geschlagen, was in der Gruppe zu Ungereimtheiten geführt hatte. Na und? War das nicht so bei Musikern im Allgemeinen? Harry war zwar kein Profi auf dem Gebiet, aber egal wie groß die musikalischen Differenzen gewesen sein mochten, konnte es das seltsame Verhalten der Menschen um ihn herum nicht erklären. Leopolds Antworten waren bis jetzt auch alles andere als zufriedenstellend.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, hast du?", fragte Leopold plötzlich, als er Harrys verwirrtem Grübeln lange genug zugesehen hatte und in seinen Augen schien zum ersten Mal etwas Leben zu stecken. Er wartete Harrys Reaktion gar nicht erst ab, das brauchte er auch nicht, denn sie wussten beide die Antwort, bevor er fortfuhr."Du glaubst ja wohl nicht ich bin hierher gekommen, um an einem Musikwettbewerb teilzunehmem? Mit all diesen Amateueren?Pff.", er schnaubte herablassend."Nein. Wie die meisten hier, bin ich nur auf der Suche nach der einzig wahren. Der einzig wahren _Melodie_."

Er verstummte bedeutend und nachdem er Harry einen langen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, stützte er sich plötzlich aus seinem Stuhl hoch und ging ohne weiteres davon.

Ohne Hast oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.

Gleich wie den Staubkörnern, die im fahlen Sonnenstrahl, der durch die Wolkendecke gebrochen war und durchs Fenster auf den, noch eben von Leopold besetzten Schreibtisch viel, tanzten, wirbelten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

Er brauchte Antworten.

Er musste Hermine finden.

*****

Er eilte in seinen Schlafsaal und kramte hecktisch in seiner Schreibtischschublade nach der Karte des Rumtreibers, auf der er Prüfen wollte, ob Hermine noch immer im Verwandlunsklassenraum steckte.

Erst als ihm drei Punkte mit drei bekannten Namen ins Auge stachen schlug er sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. _Jetzt_ kam er auf die Idee die Karte zu benutzen. Natürlich. Wie doof konnte man eigentlich sein?

Und nachdem ihm ein weiterer Blick verriet, dass Hermine zusammen mit einem Haufen anderer Namen noch in der Versammlung steckte, die er gerade versäumte, wandte er sich wieder den Namen Henry, Ginny und Draco zu.

Die kleinen Punkte führten ihn tief nach Hogwarts hinein und näher an die Slytherin und Zaubertrankkerker heran, als ihm lieb war.

Vor einer wuchtigen Holztür, die die Kerkergänge, mehr an ein Verlies erinnern ließ, kam Harry zu einem Halt. Er faltete die Karte zusammen, steckte sie in die hintere Hosentasche seiner Jeans und sah sich in dem völlig verlassenen Gang um.

Irgendwie mulmig steckte er seine Hand nach der Klinke aus, als eine Melodie an seine Ohren drang, die nicht von dieser Welt zu sein schien. Ähnlich, wie dem Gesang von Fawkes, schienen die Klänge direkt in sein Herz vorzudringen, doch waren sie von einer ganz anderen Natur, als die des Falken. Tiefer, sehniger, gedehnter, berauschender, umhüllender, verführender. Es war Harry fast so, als wäre er in die Musik selbst eingetaucht, würde in ihr ertrinken. Er bekam keine Luft und hatte gleichzeitig das Gefühl selbst aus Luft zu bestehen, während er blind war und zur selben Zeit alles so klar sah wie nie zuvor. Gefühle wallten in ihm auf, die mit Sicherheit nicht seine eigenen waren. Was nichts daran änderte, dass er sie genauso stark, wenn nicht sogar intensiver empfand und alles daran gesetzt hätte in ihnen zu verweilen. Es war so bittersüß wie falsch, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sein Verstand arbeitete klar, doch seine Emotionen waren stärker. Er war wütend, enttäuscht und gleichzeitig unendlich traurig und verbissen. Er wollte weinen und schreien und lachen... dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Mist."

„Schnell in den Krankenflügel."

„Nein, lieber in sein eigenes Bett. Komm mit."

„Aber.."

„Glaub mir."

„Vorsichtig mit seinem Kopf."

„Hierlang."

„Das zweite von links."

„Gut. Danke."

„Und jetzt?"

„Wir warten."

**********

Und das tuen wir auch....aber nicht zu lange. Diese Kapitel war schwer, weil es einfach sein _musste._ Das nächste wird zu unserem Glück heavy, heavy, heavy. Und zwar Plot- und Draco-heavy.

Also vergesst nicht: Ein Autor braucht seine Kritik so, wie Dean seinen Sam.


End file.
